Luck
by kyle11055
Summary: My first story, please read it. and review. its about how Hiccups life starts getting lucky, and gets a chance to marry astrid.its a good story. Rated M for reason. Lemons abound
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. How to train your dragon. its called luck. Now read, you'll like it.**

00000

Hiccup had a more lonely life as a blacksmith, until he had defeated the red death. Then Astrid had cared a bit more, but they weren't together, even if Hiccup wanted them to. One evening Hiccup was at the Forge fishing a Gronkile saddle when Astrid walks by, "Hey Hiccup, what are you up too?". "Oh im just trying to finish up the last of the saddles done before nightfall" he says back dryly."oh ok, so how was your day Hiccup", Really she just wants to continue the conversation so she isnt left staring at him for no reason. "My dad keeps talking about getting married" he says back, but is getting nervous about talking to her about marrying somebody, even though he would love to marry her, theres no chance he could, shes too good for him. Astrid reply's back with "I know, but at least you don't Have to marry somebody". Hiccup can't help but reply, "As... Astrid, you don't have to marry snotlout", why does he studder al the time? "What choice do i have Hiccup?" she says. "I don't know, i can help you find someone", yeah helping her will keep his perverted mind away for a little. "you're brilliant Hiccup", he doesn't know what he did but what the hell, he did something right didn't he? "what did i do" he asks. "when will we tell them"? "tell them what" he says . "tell them that we are getting married, you kinda asked me you know". Is this really happening, or did he fall asleep? but he replys with "i did", "well yeah" she says now disapointed. "Its just i didn't know you would be exicted to marry all this' he says gesturing to himself. "i wasn't, not even for a second got it" he nods and she kisses him goodbye not at all gentle, before walking away, How is he this lucky?

00000

**Review please, i would love to contnue hopefully a popular long chapter story, i will reply to all reviews. see you soon! P.S This is a short chapter, longer ones to come.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**well this is chapter two. its a good chapter. chapter one had its first favorite yesterday, by littlesweetgirl. soon you'll find out why i made this M rated, it isnt bad, it is just going to have a scene not for little kids. like sex, that will most likely happen in a far chapter ahead. now read chapter two, its longer!**

00000

Hiccup went home that day both happy and confused. He is going out with Astrid, this is the best thing that ever happened to him, aside beating the red death. As he entered his house stoic quickly asked "Hiccup, how was the forge"? "It was erm... fine dad, just a normal day" he says back trying not to blurt out his new relationship status that he has."ok son, i'm off to the hall to get some cooked cod before it runs out". Hiccup nods and Stoic is off to the hall. He decides to head to bed and try to get some sleep. He dosed off in minutes.

00000

Hiccup wakes up early, toothless is laying on the bed sleeping, but wakes after Hiccup gets up. "sorry bud, if you want to sleep go ahead, unless your hungry" he says to the dragon. Toothless gets up and heads to where he usually eats. Hiccup picks up a basket containing only toothlesses favorite fish, salmon. He leaves toothless to eat and heads to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. After he finishes he heads down to the forge to see if theres anything to fix, but Astrid stops him halfway."hi Astrid" he says nervously "i just heading to the forge". Astrid doesnt reply, instead looking around to see if anyone is looking, when she sees no one she grabs him and kisses him forcefully for a minute before letting go."so, you're heading to the forge?" she asks in her normal tone."yeah i just want to finish whatever there is so i dont have to do it later" he states. She nods and walks with him. He waks behind her s staring at her back. Once they get to the forge and sees two weapons and a saddle. three easy fixes."so, this is what you do here?" she is sitting on the the table in the backroom watching him finish his work when she asks."yeah, but i go good at it, thats why im still here". after that it gets silent. It takes about an hour to finish it all. Then they start to walk out when she again grabs him and pecks him on the lips before continueing. they get up to Astrids house when Hiccup says,"See you tomorrow Astrid". Hiccup then kisses Astrid and then they say goodbye before Astrid goes inside and Hiccup slowly walks away only to hear yelling from her parents. He gets home and has nothing to do, But as he decides t ride toothless, He sees a familiar blonde in the door frame.

00000

**shout out to littlesweetgirl, im glad you like my story, enjoy reading it. I hope other favorite. Just a F.Y.I i am updating every two to four days, i should update again friday or saturday. so expect chapter three soon. Please favorite and review, and if you want guess what will happen!**

**From-Kyle11055**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well i left a cliff hanger at the end of the second chapter. this chapter leads to something that will start a fued and keep the story alive without it being boring. More at the end.**

00000

"What now Ruffnut", he says because he wants to know then get out of here before Toothless gets angry.

"To be honest,I was going to steal something important so i could blackmail you to get you alone". She is wearing a low skirt and a lower neckline, abnormal for winter, but he doesnt care.

"why would you need me alone" he asks. why would Ruffnut need him alone?

"I wanted some private time to get o know you more", she adds with a little worm with her eyebrows and shifting her hips."you know Hiccup, you dont have to be with Astrid" and this he knows, but why would he not want to be with Astrid?

"Ruffnut, you do know you are getting married in a few months right"? please let her say yes i know never mind.

"thats in a few months, we have time". Damn, he doesn't want anything to do with Ruffnut. After she says that Hiccup sees again another blonde at his doorframe.

"Hiccup, how you doing" Astrid asks very sarcasticly. Shes glaring holes in his eyes.

"Guess thats my cue to go, see you later Hot-Stuff" Ruffnut adds obviously making Astrid angrier. Ruffnut kisses Hiccup cheek and leaves the house. Astrid then says,

"so you started hitting on her now didn't you", Hiccup seems to be sad that Astrid doesn't trust him, but the situation didnt look good anyway.

"Astrid, i didn't hit on her, she came b and started saying how she wants to be alone with me, believe me i would not want to be with her" and its the truth, but Astrid doesn't care.

"Oh yeah, well i do know she is a bitch, but i know you were hitting on her" she states and punches his arm. he yelps at the hi and holds his arm.

"Astrid do you trust me that little" he asks because she looks like she is convincing herself he was cheating.

"Hiccup, I liked you, and i was ready to admit it, but now" she trails off."I know now" she thinks coming up with an answer. But Hiccup interupts her thinkng.

"Astrid, i would never, EVER cheat on you, not even on the queen of the meathead clan". he knows she is not going to stop.

"Hiccup" she says thinking "I will believe you for now, im sorry". She kisses him more gently then the other times. They kiss for a few minutes before. "But i didn't forget about Ruffnut, she is dead now".

"If as long as it ain't me" he states and kisses her again and she flings off her boots and scoots closer. she then sits on his lap.

For the first time in his life, he has a lap full of Astrid. His eyes open as she slides her legs on either side of him. she laughs at his nervousness and slams her hips to his. he tried to keep this from happening for a while. she does it again and he cant help thusting upwards. he moans as she slams down again. After a few more times his mind goes blank as he puts his face in her neck. he cant believe he just did that.

"sorry, sorry i didn't mean to do that". she puts a finger on his mouth,"Hiccup, its normal, i expect that to happen many of times. and im not mad, i actually knew that would happen" she yawns and says "will anyone care if i just sleep here" she asks only half joking. "sure, sleep here whenever you want" he answers."ill remember that" then she falls asleep on the bench. an hour later when Hiccup is close to sleep himself, the door opens ad sees stoick comes in and stares at them witha suprising look, then a knowing one. he nods and goes up the stairs. Hiccup realized his father just saw Astrids boots and leggings she took off before she went to bed.

00000

**Sorry i forgot to mention the leggings, but this is a good chapter. first lemonly goodness scene i hope somone reviews this story, The fued is Astrid and Ruffnut. It turns to get into a uglier fight. i knew you thought it was Astrid and Hiccup fued, but nope. well see you all sunday for chapter four**

**-KYLE11055**


	4. Chapter 4

**well, last chapter if you didnt know what Hiccup did, he ejaculated in his pants. i left out alot of information. It was my first content mistake, like Hiccups prosthetic came off, and Astrids leggings. im sorry, but chapter 4 has a Astrid-Ruffnut situation. read it!**

00000

Astrid wakes up early the next morning and looks around in the dark room, and feels a small but strong arm around her waist and the soft snores of Hiccup alerts her. She slept in Hiccups house. But she is cold and a bit tired, but when she tries to sleep again she feels Hiccup move his body.

"Astrid, Astrid, that was real?", She knows that its to himself but she replys.

"Yes, but im not wearing my pants" she states.

"Why would that be a problem?" she likes how he did not turn back to his nervous ways, even though its cute.

"Well your house is drafty, and im cold". He puts his legs over hers and pulls her closer.

"Less cold?" he asks."Warm" she says back. They fall asleep for a few more hours until Astrid, whos accustomed at waking at dawn, shoots off the bench, her parents are going to kill her.

She can hear Hiccups and toothlesses snores. She goes and puts on her leggings and boots. She aalso puts on her winter coat she doesn't remember bringing. she is about to go before she feels a hand on her arm.

"Want me to walk you home?". she replies while shaking her head,"Im going to run into enough gossip without you there" she states. He nods and she comes to hm and hugs him goodbye."Ill come by later ok". He nods again and soon she closes the door behind her.

Now she will try to get home without being seen. She almost makes it to her house when there are four figures coming to her. Two look similar, one is huge, and one is bulky."Astrid your coming home from Hiccups now, its already morning" Tuffnut says and snotlout follows with,"Obviously they've been getting it on last night"

"We did not" Astrid protests."Thats because Hiccup gets what he needs from me" Ruffnut says, then Astrid cant help what happens next.

Astrid runs to Ruffnut and shoulder tackels her to the ground. Ruffnut pulls Astrid down and bites her hand. Ruffnut then pulls Astrids hair. The boys watch the pretty girls beat eachother up. Ruffnut then pulls Astrids skirt down to reveal a piece of her pale hips.

Astrid then gains the upper hand by punching her in the gut and slamming her down. it aired Ruffnut out. Astrid then is about to let out some bad-ass comment, before somebody lifts her from her coat.

Astrid gets out of her coat and turns around to see who disrupted her. its her dad, Ansgar hofferson.

"Inside now". he looks angry, shit. she goes inside while he yells at the four other teens. soon he comes in and sits down, and looks pissed.

00000

**My first cliff hanger i meant to write, hope you enjoyed. i will finish this regardless of length. and i give full credit for the ansgar name to Fox's Girl. See you in two or three days!**

**-Kyle11055**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for absence, my computer has been acting up, it still does, but it turns on now. this chapter will be more of a Astrid chapter, but Hiccup is in it. read now**

00000

"What the hell Astrid?" Ansgar asks, he has a face and looks like he would kill someone. Astrid remains silent.

"Listen, im not disappointed, im angry because you are not supposed to attack, whats wrong with you Astrid are you stupid or something?". He knows that pissed her off."Is it that Hiccup boy the shrimp?" he asks, that set her off."It could be,and he i not a shrimp you asshole, and i am not fucking stupid" she yells at Ansgar."Do you want to settle this?" she asks. He smirks and says,

"You want to duel me?"."Damn straight" she says.

"Grab your axe" he replys, knowing well he has an injured ankle. they grab their weapons and head outside.

They start off, Astrid heads towards him, but he swings his sword first, she blocks it with her axe, then she hits his bad ankle with the butend of her axe, he falls on his knees before getting up, hes limping, good.

She then charges him and swings her axe, but he swing his sword, knocking her axe out of her hand.

"You give up?" he asks her. "No, why do you" she replys back."You lost you axe, you have no weapon". Its true she lost her axe.

she looks around and finds a piece of wood that is good for a shield. she takes it and again runs at him, she slides down as he swings his sword again. his sword gets stuck in the wood.

she gets up and hits him with the wood, then hits his ankle.

"I win" she states, and she did. her father down on the ground holding his ankle. she heads in the house looking at her mother crying. she then takes her nadder for ride.

she then returns and heads to bed

00000

Hiccup wakes up around mid-afternoon, he is home alone. he wakes and feeds toothless, then straps on the saddle and tail before climbing on him and soaring up into the clouds. they fly around the island a few times before heading home, four weeks and he can marry Astrid. he heads inside and takes off the saddle and tail.

He then heads to the forge, only to see Gobber."Well, your a little late dont ya think" Gobber asks.

"Well im sorry i didnt make it on time" Hiccup replys. not a hour later Astrid comes by.

00000

**Next chapter is lemon scented. i also love the increase in fans. keep reading **

**-Kyle11055**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the big delay, my computer keeps acting up, its working now, and i am glad that i get to come back and write this story. now let me stop wasting your time.**

00000

"Hiccup, i need to tell you something" Astrid asks nervously, Hiccup gets faintly worried. He then reply's with "ok Astrid, whats up?". She then thinks about how she is going to say it, and shes scared to ask it, but she doesnt want to live with her parents anymore.

She takes a deep breath and decides to go on with it."Since we are getting married in two months, do you think by any chance i can stay with you instead of with my parents?" she knows its a stupid idea, and he will want to know why, but its her only shot.

"Astrid, what happened?" he wants to say yes, because of the private time he will get with Astrid, but there has to be a reason for it.

"Well, me and my dad had a fight, like an actual fight, and i beat him, so to save drama, i want to move out". she looks like she is about to cry.

"Fine Astrid, stay as long as you want." she then walks out of the forge and heads to Hiccups house.

Gobber then looks at Hiccup,"Hiccup, finish what you have to do today, i didnt give you that much work". It takes Hiccup four hours to finish everything, then he heads to his house where Astrid is staying. when he walks in his room to see Astrid, with her leggings and boots off, staring at him.

"Well come here" she says, and he does. she tries pulling his shirt off while plunging her tounge down his throat. she tries to slam into his groin. he stops her.

"Astrid lets try something else". he then flips her over and puts his hands on her hips, she gets what he wants to do and she nods.

"what do i do?" he asks, and she answers by kissing him and pulling his hand to her center.

"That gets me started." he then rubs her there for a moment before hearing a moan. he then slips under her underwear and rubs circles at what feels like a little bump. she screams loudly, Damn, she is a screamer, while her screams are sexy as anything, but that doesnt help trying to be silent.

he then puts a finger knuckle deep into her tight tunnel, Astrid arches back and screams louder than anything, he starts pulling his finger in and out while she moans.

"Are you close?" he asks."Hiccup, maybe, yeah, yes i amclose". after another minute he puts his hole finger in her while she roars his name one last time, before her pussy clenches on his finger and falls limb. she then falls asleep.

but Hiccup doesnt, and he hears a little snicker outside and it sounds alot like snoutlout...

00000

**Ok im going to say this every chapter now, I did not copy anything from plans. thanks for the reviews, next chapter is gonna problably have another fight scene. chapter seven should be posted monday. by everybody!**

**-Kyle11055**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for my long absence, ive been on vacation. but chapter six was my first "sex" Chapter. now before i bore you with bold letters, lets get on with the story. **

00000

Hiccup swears to have heard something close to a snicker. he becomes certain when he hears it again. He gets up from the bed where a half naked Astrid is sleeping. He heads outside to where Snotlout and Tuffnut are laughing and hitting eachother. They will be single forever arent they?

"What the hell are you guys doing out here?" Hiccup almost yells. He worried that there also laughing at Astrids screams.

"Oh, we are having a punching contest, and Tuffnut punches like you" Snotlout replies and points at Hiccup."You guys just went full retarted, never go full retarted" Hiccup says and laughs when he does. he goes back inside and lays back down beside Astrid, thinking how he just all of a sudden got this Lucky.

00000

"Son, wake up" Stoick yells. Hiccup and Astrid jump from the sudden volume."What is it dad?" Hiccup wasnt expecting Astrid to still be here."Well first, Astrid, your parents want you, and im going on a Hunting trip with Astrids father". They both nod and stoick leaves the hous eto go prepare the boat for the trip. Astrid gets up and puts on her leggings, then her boots."Astrid, Where are you going?"."Parents house, why?". she doesnt say home because it isnt. Hiccup then says.

'Uhh... As.. Astrid, d..d..do you want to ff..fly with mm me and ..." He stutteres."Sure." she says simply. she then pulls him to her and kisses him, snaking her tounge down his throat. they kiss for a few minutes before he backs up before it gets anywhere else. She then grabs his hand and interlaces them until they get to toothless.

He strapes on all the straps needed. Hiccup gets on then helps Astrid on. Toothless then soars high in the sky. he makes sure he doesnt flip or a very deadly but fun stunt. Astrid realizes how different riding toothless is the riding stormfly. the nadder bounces through the sky, while toothless is a dart going through the sky.

She grabs onto Hiccup more, putting her legs on either side of his hips. Toothless does one flip, while trying to go to some other island. it takes at least an hour before toothless lets Hiccup land on Astrids lawn. Hiccup then kisses Astrid goodbye and she heads in the house, where he hears yelling again.

Hiccup leaves and takes toothless home. he unties all the straps, then he lights up the fire. He lays down and tries to fall asleep, then Astrid comes through the door in her nightgown, and some extra clothes, whats going on over there?

00000

**All i have to say is, 7 followers? I LOVE IT. i wasnt expecting any to be honest. but next chapter will come soon. sorry for the long wait**

**-Kyle11055**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I am going to start getting better at writing longer and more detailed chapters an future stories. this chapter is going to have a little something that doesnt meen anything towards the storyline. Enjoy!**

00000

"Astrid, whats with the extra clothes?" Hiccup asks, she looks like someone did a impact on her."Parents, told me to stay here for a day, because they're mad at me". she states, but she knows she only has to go one month before she will never have to go back with her parents again.

"Is that all?" he has to ask because she started staring into space. she then goes up to him, kisses him on the cheek before hitting him in his arm. he yelps at the sudden violence before the teens lay down next to one another, he raps his arm around her narrow waist, pulling her closer, and they both fall asleep.

He wakes up in the middle of the night when he hears toothless roaring in his sleep, he heads to the kitching to get a drink, and sees a note on the table it says,

"Hiccup, went fishing, be back at dawn". He shrugs and heads back to the bed, where Astrid spread herself on his side he was laying on, so he sits down, and pushes her a little so he can lay down.

00000

Astrid wakes up as the sun rises. Hiccup is sleeping and shows no sign of waking for at least an hour or so. Astrid heads ton the kitchen to shut up her growling stomach. After she does that she sees a note Stoick put saing he will be back by dawn, but he hasn't. She Puts on her boots and heads outside to where she sees fowers starting to show, meaning it is the start of spring, and thinking about how happy her lfe is going to be when she leaves her parents house.

That remindes her that she should put on the extra clothes.

She heads home and notices a rip on the side of her shirt, she tries to hide it, but it is a big rip. She heads to her house a.k.a HellHouse. Her moher greets her,

"Well you decided to come back early, your dad went with the cheif on a fishing trip, but they should back shortly", Astrid then nods and heads to her room, where she takes off her torn blue one, throws it of to the side, and puts on a identicle red one she never wore. it feels alot tighter, an makes her breasts look a bit bigger, but not that much. She wakes her nadder to try and go for a ride, but no avail.

So she heads outside and throws her axe at a tree. Snotlout comes by and starts bragging,"Im getting married in two weeks!" he starts gleefully. Who is he marrying?

"Who?" Astrid asks, thanking the gods it isnt her, because she has Hiccup."Remember Heather?" he asks. Astrid remember all too clearly, Heather is Astrids rival, se hates Heather, Heather hates Astrid. Its a collision course for them."You are, great" she lies out of her teeth, Hiccup was on her side when she came to Berk. Astrid has to protect her man. Damn Heather.

Snotlout nods and walks away. There are only four teens on berk after the Thorstons moved away a month or so ago.

She walks away and heads to Hiccups house. She knocks on the door, and noone answers, she heads in, to see Hiccup in the kitchen, feeding toothless. Where is Stoick, her father, and why did snotlout pick Heather?

"Oh, hey Astrid" Hiccup says and walks over to her, and kisses her, his toung heading past her lips, put after a minute she pulls back.

"Hiccup i need to tell you something". Hiccup gets faintly worried.

00000

**Well this is it for today, give me two or three days for chapter nine. But 9 Followers! Thank you. and to trashed, i never made you like my story. and ami, im glad you like my story. i got the astrid red shirt from HTTYD 2. bye**

**-Kyle11055**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, this is the first chapter i planned what is going to happen usually i come up with it along the way. Snotlout and Heather are having their wedding in 10 days, Hiccup and Astrids is in 18. so that means more chapters to come, more of sad chapter , a character devolopement!**

00000

"Remember Heather?" Astrid asks. Hiccup thinks for a minute, then it hits. That is the girl Astrid hated. but the question is better than what he was expecting.

"Yea i do, why?". Why would Astrid _care about her_?"Because she is coming back and is getting married to snotlout". And not but a week ago he thought he was single. but Hiccup lets Astrid in, because she looks like she has something else to say. she sits down on the couch covered in bear fur. He waits for her to continue.

"And our fathers haven't come back yet from their hunting trip". Again Hiccup gets worried. Why hasn't his father come back yet.

"What do you think happened?" He asks a little frightened. she shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't really care about her father, but she respects Stoick. Stoick is the chief, he cannot go missing, for many reasons, one is that too many tribes hate berk, another is that he is a father.

She kisses him and tells him not to worry. they chat for an hour or so until it turns night. she heads home, and he falls asleep on the couch.

00000

Three days later...

Most of the villagers go into panic, without Stoick, they dont feel safe enough. Hiccup stayed inside those long three days, Astrid is with her mother, and half of the village is searching for both Stoick and Ansgar. but always return with no luck.

On the fourth day of Stoick missing, Astrid does get Hiccup out of the house. She really does feel bad for him, but as soon as he gets outside he ties the straps on Toothless and goes out to find Stoick.

She heads down the street, only to find Gobber straightening a sword."Hey Gobber", she greets as she goes into the forge, without Hiccup."Hello Astrid" he says back."Where is Hiccup? Still in his house isn't he". She shakes her head,"No, he is trying to find his father". He puts down the sword and sits in front of Astrid.

"I see, but he wont have luck, nobody knows where Stoick went off too. I know you are getting married soon, 18 days, but don't let Hiccup go after Stoick, we don't need him lost too". she nods and waves goodbye. she heads up to his house, but sees Toothless.

Astrid walks in to see Hiccup staring at a fire, mesmerized."Hiccup, how was your flight?" he says very, very slowly. He walks up to her and hugs her. then kisses her. He forgets about worrying, instead picking her up and sitting down on the couch, where they make out for a few minutes, before he pulls her closer.

But she has different plans, she grabs the waistband of his shorts, and tries to untie them, before he grabs her hands and speaks."As...Astrid, w...wh..what are you doing?" she looks at him and says,"You'll see" Then he realizes what she wants to do...

00000

**Yes, Stoick is missing and everyone panics. but i have a total of 16 followers and favorites! Thank you, and 9 total reviews, 3 or 4 are from me. ami i am continuing this story, just gotta wait sometimes, but i am a wrestler, so stuff happens. PM me if you want updates on when i am publishing. love you all, kyle11055 out.**

**-KYLE11055**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is gonna have some smut. but stuff happens. and a thanks to Nazlen2010 for helping me out when i was thinking of a few chapters, he helped me out a lot. Enjoy!**

00000

"As...Astrid, you dont need to do that, i am fine" he says trying to sit up, but she slams him down."Give me three reasons" she asks, his face is beat red.

"One because No,two because No, third because you dont have to" he says very low, she however, starts laughing. when she gets herself under control, she unties the first string to his shorts. Astrid looks up and sees Hiccups face red like a perfect tomato, praying under his breath. She unties the second strap, one more to go.

Just as she gets ready to untie the third strap, Hiccup lays his hands on her arms."What now?" she asks as he is about to answer, she unties the third strap, and his shorts fall down. Only a thin linen between her and, it.

"Can I?" she asks."your asking now?" he says in return. she rolls her eyes and pulls the linen down pretty hard. The now erection is just sitting there, seven inches away from her face. She now realizes that now that it is in front of her, she doesn't know what to do with it. Astrid may have no reference on the boys anatomy,but it is bigger than she thought, around seven inches if she had a guess.

She sits there for a minute, grabbing it and starts pumping slowly. She does a few times and before he grabs on to her shoulder, and the bed, just a little too harshly. she pumps again and he then grips harder.

She likes the control, and decides to do more than just a hand job. she then brings her head to the penis and licks the bottom of it. then licks the whole length. he sputters loudly. she brings t in her mouth. she bobs her head up and down it before he pulls it out of her mouth, and letting go.

she watches as the white liquid come out of the tip."Better?" she asks. he nods and yawns as he pulls up his underwear and shorts, then heads to the bed. Hiccup gets in the bed, under the covers. but pulls the cover up in front of him. She goes on the bed with him. "Shouldn't you take off your leg?". He looks at the fake leg, before sitting up and taking it off. then falls down on the bed, and falls asleep in only a few short minutes.

Astrid however, gets up and starts the fire. once it starts roaring, she takes her boots off, and goes to sleep with him.

00000

Astrid wakes up a little too early for comfort, but gets out of bed anyway. putting on her boots and heads outside. smelling the fresh spring air, only 14 days. Lucky snotlout, he only has to wait 6.

She walks down to her house, where she meets someone she never wanted to see again.

00000

**Well, that gives me another chapter to write. This story is a little over half over. i am expecting around 10 to 12 chapters left. to all that love this story, i have good news for you, you will find out in the next few chapters, in the bold letters. so i reached a total of 19 favorites and followers. I cannot thank you all enough. thats why i am glad i joined fanfiction and made the right story at the right time. See Ya all soon!**

**-Kyle11055**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait, i should get off my lazy ass more often to make the story. And i have something important to say at the end. There is a part i don't think would fit or work yet, give me your opinion, now read.**

00000

Astrid is staring at the one person she hated, but it was gonna happen one day."Hello Astrid" Heather says very nervously, expecting a shouting match."Hey" she answers back, resisting t yell, hit or anything like that."Where is SnotLout?" The brunette asks. Astrid points in the direction and Heather nods, walking that way.

Astrid then gets to her house, where she sees someone she wouldn't expect. She freezes and stands silent for a minute, before speaking,"Your back?" She asks, in shock. Ansgar replies with,"I know, im back, after being on a hunting trip with Stoick, and he isnt back yet" he pauses then continues,"I left him for my own survival, made a raft and came back. i do not know where he is, but it doesn't matter, i am here", he finishes.

Astrid runs out her door and jogs to Hiccups house. How could Ansgar do that? This is not ok. And the only two people who could possibly find Stoick are Ansgar, and Fishlegs. Fishlegs wouldn't do that though, he has a wife, and a kid that is two, no way would he leave them.

She finally makes it up to the hill to Hiccups house. She opens the door, and of course, he is asleep. Astrid shakes him, and he doesn't wake, so she smacks the top of head, and he jolts up, falling off the bed. He stands up as best he can with one foot, making a fighting stance, but sees Astrid, so he falls back on the bed.

She has other plans, and grabs his prosthetic, and hands it to him. he groans and puts it on."Whats wrong As..." he almost finishes, but sh grabs his wrist and drags him down the hill."Whats going on?" he asks, no response. He tries to resist walking with her, and actually does a pretty good job of doing it.

"My father ditched yours, and mine came back" She says, which makes him start moving. She makes it up to Fishlegs house."Ask him to help us" She orders."Help with what" Hiccup replies with."Help find Stoick". he nods and heads to the door. he like Fishlegs family, its him, his wife Dugmar, and his daughter Ingrid. he knocks on the door, answered by a skinny man, with a blonde beard.

00000

**Yeah good stuff. Anyway i have made a poll, for what my next story will be. if you know how to do the poll, do it. it gives me at least a month and a half to plan and write the story. there is four options, Luck 2, Modern HTTYD AU, One Shot of your choice, i forget the last one. anyway, review fav, follow, PM me if you want news on when i am publishing, making polls, e.t.c. Love all readers.**

**-Kyle11055**


	12. Chapter 12

**If i must say, im proud of myself for getting this chapter done on time, never thought i could do it. and i reached a total of 6100 views to Luck, but important info at the bottom. Enjoy this new and improved Fishlegs. And something new.**

00000

"Hiccup, long time no see?" Fishlegs says, looking very happy. its been a year and a half since Fishlegs actually talked to someone other than his wife and kid. He sees that Hiccup isnt as happy as he is.

"Whats wrong?" Fishlegs asks. Hiccup signals that they should discuss something, so Fishlegs kisses his wife and pushes Hiccup to go for a walk. Thats when Hiccup decides to talk,"Well, my father went missing with Astrids father, a few weeks after i got engaged to her. Ansgar came back without Stoick, and i could use your help, since you know everywhere near hear". Fishlegs thinks for a second and nods,"Yeah sure, ill help you find Stoick, but i need to show and tell you something".

Hiccup nods and heads back to Fishlegs house, but he got very skinny during that year and a half.

They enter the house, where Ingrid tackles Hiccup and hugs him. He smiles and continues to follow Fishlegs. Astrid and Dugmar are chatting in the kitchen. The enter a small room with a look-out window, where a bunch of drawings are. they all look like toothless.

"Hiccup, i found a albino night fury!" Fishlegs says proudly."where did you spot it, and when?" How could Fishlegs find another night fury? Even an Albino? Everyone thought Toothless is the only Night fury, but he needed parents too right?

"Around the smaller island over there" he points to really small island,"Around mid-day" fishlegs finshes. Hiccup nods, and prepares to leave, but Fishlegs isnt finished."So, you are getting married to Astrid?" He asks, and Hiccup nods."You know that is luck right? Because even you know you and her really never talked, only when you were saying hi" He finishes, Now its Hiccups turn to talk,"Its damn pure luck that you he Dugmar, you didnt even know her, she liked you for your personality, and becoming this skinny is luck too right?" Hiccup is getting pissed.

"Calm down, because i can admit i got lucky. but don't get defensive" Hiccup does calm down before telling Astrid that it was time to go, they say goodbye to everyone. then Hiccup walks Astrid home. 13 days, just 13 days. fucking snotlout has to wait 5. but its fine, he is ready for his life to change with Astrid this time. they kiss goodbye before she heads inside. for once, he hears no yelling. he heads home. Gobber came by and left a note, he doesnt bother to read it. instead taking off the prosthetic and going to bed.

00000

Hiccup gets up to see his dragon outside, trying to catch butterflies. He puts on his leg and heads to the note, and fear comes to his eyes...

00000

**Next chapter will be awesome. But now o the announcement, since a poll sucks, answer this with a review, if you want a say in this. Which story should i do after i finish this.**

**a) Luck 2**

**b)Modern AU**

**c)One-shot **

**d)New chapter story**

**e) Nothing**

**tell me which you would like. i want to make sure my fans read something they want to read. please answer, but until next time, ill see yaa**

**-Kyle11055**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well**,** the next story so far is Luck 2, but the modern AU is only one vote behind, 2-1. i will eventually do all of these at some point, but i wanted you all to decide, and as of right now its Luck 2. keep voting if you havent. i only count one vote, ill put the question again on this chapter at the end. and Ami, please just pick one story instead of all of them. anyway, this is more of a next chapter set-up, along wih what Gobber wrote, i wonder, just kidding i wrote it. Read away.**

00000

"_Hiccup, one of the other vikings found Stoick, but they can't get him. He is on Outcast island, and is captured by Alvin, tell us what to do" -Gobber_

Hiccup stares at this note. knowing well he might not be able to rescue his father. If only they had more Night Fury's, then there would be a chance. Toothless comes in and looks over Hiccups shoulder to read the note. Then the worry comes out of both of them. They head outside, and Hiccup puts on the straps to fly, then they take off. they fly around the island quite a few times, before Toothless decides to head to a small island.

Hiccup sees that the island is the one with the Albino Night Fury. They land and sit there for a while. Before all you can see in a cloud is shiny blue eyes, more pail then Astrid's, but still blue. the completely white dragon lands in front of Toothless, growling. it's a female, but Hiccup understands why Toothless landed here. It is almost dragon mating season, and Toothless wants this night fury to be his mate.

She flies away, back into the clouds. Toothless groans and flies back to berks main island. They land in front of the Hoffersons yard, where Astrids mother is teaching her how to garden, like a pro. She sees Toothless and Hiccup and heads to them, while her mother stares at Hiccup, disgusted. Astrid hugs hiccup, rubbing her nose on his. Taking the hint, he presses his lips against hers briefly, before pulling back.

She of course, decides it aint over yet, and kisses him again, not briefly, or that gentle, before she pulls back."Hey" she says, casually."I got something to tell you" he says back, and for once, she becomes the nervous one."What is it?" but she doesn't stutter like him."We found Stoick, on Outcast Island" He states, looking down. Astrid feels the guilt settle in her. she grabs him and hugs him, saying sorry.

He nods, "I heard about Stoick, i got three words for you"'Are you Ready?" he turns around to see Fishlegs and Gobber But fishlegs isnt on his gronkle...

00000

**Well thats all i got for all you good fans. and the stories you can vote for is **

**Luck 2,modern AU,One-shot,Chapter story, Nothing**

**Dont vote if you did already. But still review, or PM me if you have a question on something. To my fans,i love you all. i got the are you ready from my favorite tag team of 2007, DX. but till next time ill SSSSEEEEE YYYYAAAAA!**

**-Kyle11055**


	14. Chapter 14

**For all that cares, i re-edited chapter 13, i did not like the ending of it that much. Luck 2 seems to be the next big story. with a follow up with Modern AU. but when the Au or the sequal wins, it will be at least two weeks after this, to give me time to come up with a story-line for it. but that doesnt matter yet. enjoy this chapter, more of a adventure chapter.**

00000

Hiccup staring straight at the dragon Fishlegs is sitting on. The Albino Night Fury. Hiccup and Astrid climb on Toothless, while his dragon keeps staring at the white one. the four take off into the clouds. Astrid wraps her legs around Hiccup as they fly above the clouds.

"So, this is going to be such a fun trip isnt it?" Astrid asks, breaking the silence between the four. Gobber grunts, Hiccup laughs while Fishlegs just ignores them all. Astrid thinks to herself, there has been too much tension within the past five or six days, anything she could do she would, maybe he needs to just loose some tension...

she then thinks about how snotlouts wedding is in two days, and she was invited. the main concern seems to be if she is gonna have any kids, it is a discussion she must have, she'd like a kid, or two, but wha does he want?

she stops her thinking when Hiccup makes Toothless to go really low really fast, looking around Outcast islands village, Fishlegs lands and tells Hiccup to leave, and he listens. She kisses his cheek, because he is really tensed up right now.

"What do we do now?" Astrid asks, and he shrugs. they head to his house, where she darts right inside. he looks around to see why she ran so fast, and he finds a storm coming, about ten minutes away.

He hurries Toothless in the back where e takes off the strapes and saddle, and gets them inside. where she is on the bench. Her boots and leggings are off, and she pats the seat next to her, and he does that.

She doesnt really want to talk about kids right now, but she does want to know, and when he wants to do the "Move". and what a better time than now?"Hiccup, what do you think about having kids?" she asks simply. he stops breathing. A life dream being asked right now, having Sexual intercourse with Astrid Hofferson. he sits there for a minute, thinking, and he takes too long, becaus she has to ask again.

"Well, do you?" she asks, a little impatient."Ye...yeah, yeah i would like to" he says back, guessing the next question."How may?" she asks. She would like one or two or three, no more than four."One or two at most" he says, gaining the confidence to answer. she nods. and the next question she asks is a hard one to answer."When do you want to try?" he freezes, and does think a bit faster."After the wedding?" it comes out as a question."I hope you mean after Snotlouts wedding" she says.

After she does say that, a loud crackle of thunder and lightning bolt are visable and hearable.

They sit for an hour or so, exchanging kisses and stories, and she finally drifts off. He is close to sleep himself, because laying there with an arm around his Girlfriend in the almost dark, its hard to stay awake, but he hears a voice very fimaliar,

"Son?"...

00000

**Thats it for now, but expect another chapter soon. Chapter 16 is Snotlouts wedding, Chapter 23-24 is the big wedding.**

**and Luck 2 is winning that poll/question of the next story 3-2-0-0-0. I have a total of 27 reviews, and 13 followers! i am happy and prud of myself. but right now i am debating on two endings for this story, but that doesnt matter, yet. stay tuned for more and i hope all my great fans review, and always be awesome!**

**-Kyle11055**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for me not writing anything for a week or two, or however long I was gone. i was in a coma, my arms bicep tore, and my keyboard broke. but i will update more often, to make up time, i promise. its just everyone uses this computer, so thats why it takes three or four days. now read on!**

00000

"Dad?" Hiccup asks, he sees a huge figure in the doorway, just sitting there."Hiccup!" Stoick runs and hugs Hiccup, tightly to the point of strangle. Astrid wakes up, and smiles, then heads to Stoick. the first thing she notices is all the injuries he has. But he grabs her, and hugs her. then lets go of both of them, before he falls to his knees.

"Are you ok?" Astrid asks. Stoick shakes his head."Get me to the healers, ill talk there" Hiccup walks behind him as Astrid takes the lead. they get there, but Stoick passes out right on the floor. the healer, in shock, picks him up, and tells the kids to go home.

By the time Hiccup and Astrid do get home, Hiccup looks like he has lost everything he has. she grabs him, and kisses him, as his hands reach under her shirt and coils around her lower waist. he pulls back and smiles. Hiccup does have all the luck and fortune in the world, first he made peace on berk, got the girl of his dreams, and has is father back.

They head back inside, and she takes her shirt off and throws it at Hiccup. he takes a look, even though she is still wearing her breast bindings, she still looks absolutely perfect. she then goes to him and kisses him again, but she deepens the kiss. she fiddles with the top bind of the breast bindings. but then she gets even more nervous. mainly because she is going to expose her breasts, and all the anticipation for stuff like this, her mind has more confidence then her.

But Hiccup helps her with the strap, and removes the bindings. she covers her breasts, and she feels stupid doing so. But he comes closer, with that devious smile of his, that does arouse her, a lot. She starts putting her arm down, but she thinks he is gonna leave and never turn back if she removes her arm.

But she does, exposing her upper half of her body. He takes a minute to admire her. she is so perfect. to the creamy and smooth stomach, to the small, perked breasts. to everything about her, she is just perfect. he cups one of the breasts, and she gasps at the sudden contact. and he pebbles her nipple all to gently. she then grabs his head an kisses him again. but then another crackle of lightning happens to fall an Toothless jumps at the sudden loudness. and he is outside, so he might want to come in. Astrid puts her shirt back on, cause the mood is lost.

He lets Toothless in, and the dragon looks petrified, most likely cause he is scared of lightning while being outside. Toothless just heads to bed. While Astrid has almost all her clothes off, including the shirt she just put on. All she has on is her underwear. and she pats the part of bed beside her. and he goes and sits down next to her, while taking off his leg. then they cuddle and head to a restless sleep.

00000

Hiccup, for the first time, wakes up before Astrid. he thinks for a second. Shit! Snotlouts wedding is tomorrow, he doesnt have something to wear. he puts on his leg and heads down to the shop, and picks up a nice, leather jacket. and heads home, already.

Astrid is awake by then, and she is looking at her dress. its a nice, light blue dress, that goes down to her knees. Hiccup sits down and thinks one thing, Is Stoick gonna be ok?

00000

**Well thats it for now. to all my fans, next chapter is the wedding of Snotlout and Heather, or it will be chapter 17, ill let you know. Stoick is back, and Heather has a secret share. Anyway i will upload another chapter before thursday. But i have 30 reviews, 13 followers, and 8,336 views. i like it all. enjoy and stay tuned.**

**-Kyle11055**


	16. Chapter 16

**Being alone on Friday sucks, but i get to write the next chapter to what i think will always be my most successful story, whether i write 100 stories or just 7. Anyway enough about me, on to the story, i really came up with this in my head as i went with it.**

00000

Hiccup is staring at the floor with a worried expression. But he does have to finish getting ready for Snotlouts wedding, Hiccup always thought Snotlout would be with Astrid, cause they sounded like a couple. But Hiccup and his _Luck_ won Astrid. Well his luck won. and he is getting married to her in eight days. More like an eternity. oh and Astrid does want a kid, as does he, but he wants to wait.

Astrid stares at Hiccup, who is thinking for far too long.

"Hiccup?", he blinks rapidly for a few seconds."Yeah?" he asks, and she points at her dress and his new jacket. he looks out at the sun, almost the wedding."Oh right".

they spend the next hour getting ready. Hiccup comes out with his black, leather jacket that is a little too big for him, black pants that are baggy, and a pair of his dads shoes. But when Astrid comes out, his breath catches in his throat. the light blue dress, makes her look perfect. he stares at her for a minute, until she snaps her fingers.

"You ready?" she asks. he nods and they head down the hill. when they get to the hill, Hiccup goes in, but Astrid heads to Heather, who is wearing a white dress, and looks a little freaked out.

"ASTRID!" Heather shouts. and Astrid heads to her."Yell any louder?" Heather rolls her eyes.

"Shut up. anyway, can you help me?" Heather asks, and Astrid goes wide eyed, and nods."Advice?" Heather nods slowly.

"You know how people talk about your first time?" Heather asks, and Astrid nods,"Do you think it hurts as bad as they say?" Heather finishes. and Astrid thinks that Heather thinks Her and Hiccup are not virgins, which they are. but Astrid doesnt really have a direct answer.

"I dont know, i am sorta worried about it". Astrid mumbles that last part, and Heathers eyes are wide open."I didnt think anything feared you" Heather says, and Astrid growls."I have to go finish getting ready, its my big day" and Astrid nods goodbye and heads inside. when she does go in, Hiccup is talking with the twins. But Ruffut's stomach bulges out a bit more, and Tuffnut is with no one. Snotlout is talking with Fishlegs, and Stoick.

She heads to Hiccup and the twins, but as soon as she does, the ceremony starts.

Snotlout is standing on the altar, nervously waiting for his bride. It takes about ten minutes for a group of girls to come in, with Heather in the middle of them. They come down halfway down the middle where Heathers father comes in and walks her the rest of the way. then he sits down, respectively next to the chief of Berk. then everything starts.

The man starts saying a bunch of things Astrid will ever understand, or care enough to try understanding. The chants are boring. so she stares at her hand interlaced in Hiccups. _Seven More Days_. Then they will be in front of everyone. After the chants, they start the vows. The whole part of _Will you snotlout, take your bride Heather, to be your wife_ and vice versa always confused Astrid, like would anyone say no? luckily that part was quick, and now it was almost time for the crazy after party but first heather and snotlout kiss on stage to finish half of the whole ceremony.

The after party told many things...

00000

**I know the wedding part was quick but, it wont be for the next wedding, seven or eight chapers from now. now, 2000 people have read this story in a day and a half. making a total of 9,677 views. i want to make it up to 13,000 views, 22 followers, and 50 reviews. but ill be happy regardless. i will start making different stories that have a chapter or two i them, after this story. **

**to make suspence, for Luck this story, before it finishes, and see ya next time**

**-Kyle11055**


	17. Chapter 17

**A wrestling tour and a vacation happining in a week. thats why i have not been posting, and im sorry for my waits, but i dont always have the computer to use either, but im gonna make a comeback. So expect chapters coming faster. now its time for the story.**

00000

Of course the wedding after party have a lot of drunks. Hiccup is with Snotlout, and Tuffnut, drinking mead. Astrid is at a loss of what to do, so she heads to Ruffnut, who is rubbing her stomach, with a huge man next to her. Ruffnut sees Astrid, and runs to her.

"Hey Astrid" Ruffnut says, hugging her, gently."Hey" Astrid says back. they end up in a conversation, about their successes, until this pops up.

"Astrid, im gonna have a baby" Ruffnut admits, and Astrids eyes pop wide open, even though it was noticable she was gonna have one. still, is Ruffnut even going to be a good parent? Astrid wants a kid, and wants to "try" soon. She just wants to see if he will make he "move". they are getting married in eight days, but why wait eight days? whats the point in waiting.

Ruffnut stares at Astrid, who is staring into Asgard. Ruffnut snaps her fingers to get her attention. Astrid blinks rapidly, and glares at the taller woman."Congradulations" Astrid says, even though its a lie, shes jealous of Ruffnut. Ruffnut nods and walks away. She walks to Hiccup, who is alone, and drunk, and funny. But she walks past him to the bathroom.

As she is walking down there, she hears moaning in the closet, also grunts. Maybe thats why snotlout left Hiccup. if its Snotlout.

But she heads back to Hiccup. He looks at her, and she thinks he knows she sexually frustrated. but he smiles and hugs her. she smells the mead in his breath. but after a couple hours later, and countless dances, everyone starts leaving. Astrid heads home, while Hiccup is past out on the floor.

00000

Astrid wakes up the next morning, with a headache, even though she didnt drink anything, the band was loud. She heads to Stoicks house, to find that Hiccup is not there. Stoick frased it as "The little asshole is passed out on the floor at the wedding place" but it ended with a chuckle. so she heads there, and there he is, sleeping on the floor, right next to Tuffnut. She nudges his thigh with the tip of her foot. but he doesnt move, so she flips him over.

Only to see a opened wound on his ribs...

00000

**So thats it for now, give me till tomorrow, i know this is short, like always, but it really is because i am a bad writer sometimes. anyway, over 10,000 views for the total story, but each chapter drops views, but thats ok. 20 fans also put a smile on my face. please review, i like reading them, and i reply if theres a question. or PM me if you have a question. see you all tomorrow!**

**-Kyle11055**


	18. Chapter 18

**Like i said, today i would post something, but is Hiccups injury an accident or on purpose?**

00000

Astrid is staring at a open wound, with dry blood around it. there is a blood stain on the floor. but who or what would do this? But she worries wondering how long it was like this. She picks him up, but stumbles because he seems to be getting heavier. Luckily Gobber happens to be there, and he helps her get Hiccup to the healers.

"Do ya know how long he has been there like this?" The healer asks, and Astrid shrugs. she is at the point to where she would cry if she was alone, but she has to play as the tough girl. The healer tells Gobber and Astrid to leave, and Astrid thinks one thing,

_Find who did this_

She heads back to the hall where the wedding took place, looking for anything sharp with red on it. But she finds nothing. Astrid is just about to leave, until she finds a barely seen red hand print near the closet where she heard moaning in, so she heads inside it.

Once Astrid gets in there, there is a bloody knife about four inches long. "_Is this how it happened, but WHO did it?" _She thinks to herself. She looks a bit more, but only finds a regal jacket, which was only worn by either the groom or the best men, and a pair of high-heels, which the bride, mother of the bride, and the flower girl wore. and there is a little blood stain on the shoes.

Astrid decides to come back tomorrow to take the evidence to Stoick. Nobody messes with her future Husband. He will make it through seven more days, and even more after that.

She is at a loss of what to do, so she heads to the healers. As soon as she enters the room, the healer looks at Astrid with a worried look. and she glances at Hiccup.

"I dont know if he can make it with him being the same" the healer says, and tells her to come back tomorrow afternoon.

By the time she is outside, it is nightfall. And everyone is at the second party of the wedding. so she heads to bed. into a restless sleep and nightmares.

00000

She wakes up to the worst nightmare of Hiccup not making it through this. But that keeps her awake, and tells her to finish what she started at the halls closet. As she makes it there, everyone is talking about how Hiccup's new injury. and they say he will die in the end of all this. but she makes it back to the closet. she starts looking again, and she turns on the closets light. but as she does, someone comes in and locks the door next to her, someone Astrid always wants to see to inflict pain on,

"Hello Astrid"...

00000

**Now, i want you all to guess what happens next, and if what you wrote is better than what i have, ill ask if i can you it. But anyway, this story is gonna last longer than i expected, i hope you all are happy about that. the next chapter will be posted friday, then saturday and sunday morning. because thats my new schedule for now. I do ask that you Review my chapter, tell me what you think. And if you want to do something, Luck 2 is gonna start being written somewhere in September or Early October, but i will be making shorter stories leading to it. Keep reading, and being awesome,**

**-Kyle11055**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shout out to Grandthrawn, who told me to make a long chapter, so i will do so. it's gonna be over 1000 words, i now you all are proud. i have other shout outs at the end. enjoy this chapter, fight scene is a extreme possibility...**

00000

Astrid grins as she sees two people. The newlywed couple, staring at Astrids crystal blue eyes, but fear and sorrow and question enter her body._ Did they stab Hiccup? Can I take them? Will Hiccup be ok?_

"Well Miss Hofferson, what the hell are you doing in our closet?" Heather asks, rather rudely, Snotlout is looking all around, wondering what to do. He knows he cant really do anything, without breaking a law of Berk.

Astrid thinks of what to say, she knows she has a little chance of winning a 2 on 1 fight. But when she finally finds out what to say, Heather starts at it again.

"Maybe you should get the fuck out" Heather suggests, And Astrid shakes her head, even though it isnt a smart move. As she begins to say something, Snotlouts father comes and stares at Astrid. Great, 3 on 1, her chances are smashed.

"was it you who stabbed Hiccup?" She asks, and Heather nods, with a smirk."What are you going to do about it? We all know you cant win a three on one" Heathers father comes"four on one" Heather finishes. Astrid knows a 4 on 1 is too hard to take chances. she would leave, but they are blocking the door out of the closet. there is another door, but she heard Heathers mother back there, waiting to strike.

"two on four" Gobber comes through the back door of the closet."Three on four" Stoick booms in there, also from the back."Five on four" The twins come through.

Astrid smirks, and says the most bravo thing she can say,"Just Bring It".

Then it begins

Heather comes straight for Astrid, Stoick heads for Heathers father. Snotlout and his father heads for Gobber, and Tuffnut. Ruffnut kinda helps everyone, but with her being pregnant, she cant do much.

Heather grabs Astrid by the hair, and tries to pull it all out, but fails as Astrid slaps her, and Ruffnut drop kicks Heather, but Heather gets up, and punches Ruffnut straight in the stomach. that sets Astrid off. Ruffnuts boyfriend comes, and knocks out Snotlout, and slaps Heather, then Astrid puts her in a submission, and she breaks Heathers arm. Astrid thinks Two down, two to go. Gobber is down, with one leg. Stoick is Beating Heathers fathers ass.

Heather isnt done, she grabs Astrids skirt, pulls it down enough to see her pale skin right under her waist. Snotlouts father takes a peak at Astrid. But Stoick ends him, with a K.O punch. Astrid bitch slaps Heather, and pulls her already broken arm.

When that was all over, Astrid pulls her skirt up the inch it was pulled down, but before she leaves she hers running.

"Wait!" She looks where she hears it. Its Hiccup running, with medical taped around his ribs, he runs past Astrid, kicks Snotlout in the head, and Heather in the gut. Sotlouts dad in the balls. Then he heads to Astrid, nearly jumps on him, and shoving her tounge down his throat. She lets go and hes smiling, while shes blushing.

"Some fight you had" Hiccup says, wiping the little blood on her cheek. she nods and they walk, hand to hand, towards Stoick, Who is Putting the four on the boat and sending out to sea, with no destination set. Ruffnut is crying, because the healer said the baby died inside her by the hit. Her boyfriend keeps on swearing on Heathers grave. But they walk past all that. The sun has started setting, so Hicup tkes her to the peak of Berk, where the ocean and the setting sun look best at.

"You are aware that we are getting married in six days?" Astrid asks, and Hiccup nods."I would not want to be a virgin when that happens you know" She says, and Hiccups whole head turns redder than the perfect tomato.

"Your a virgin?" Hiccup asks, and she looks at him, and laughs."Yes i am, what made you think i wasnt?"He gulps, he knows he has an answer, but his nerves say dont say it. but doesnt listen.

"Because you are perfect, every ones dream girl, i thought you did it already" He says, mumbling the last part, and she kisses his cheek.

"I havent had sex, if thats what your getting at, but you are too cute for your own good, you know that?" he regains enough nerves to actually talk without a tomato face."No i didnt"He replies.

They sit there staring at the sun and ocean, not really talking after that and not really needing to. But as the sun fully sets, Astrid says one thing that tomato head comes back,

"Remember, we will not be virgins at our wedding". They head back to Hiccups house, where Toothless has their bed. So they take the couch. Astrid takes off her leggings and shirt, boots and skirt. Hiccup takes off his shirt, and Astrid falls asleep on him in under three minutes, and Hiccup cant forget the last thing Heather said before the boat left,

"Ill come back, Astrid, Hiccup, Just wait"

0000

**Now the other shout outs. The first one is to Littlesweetgirl for being my first fan here. it was the first chapter, i got one fan, then i kept growing fans, up to 22 now. the next one is to Ami, for being a funnier fan, always another chapter to come out faster than i can post them. the last shout out is to Nayzlen2010, for being my best fan, always reviewing and Messaging me, giving useful ideas. Fishlegs would have not been in the story as good as he was without her. i thank all fans who stuck with me so far, be proud of yourself, you made me smile.**

**-Kyle11055**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the second time i messed up. my third time writing it. i am frustrated. i almost gave up on this chapter. now im sorry but i have to say this. I Dislike this chapter. for one reason, the first time it made me sign in again, and it didnt save, the second time my computer froze. nothing against you, but i hate writing today.**

00000

Hiccup wakes up to an empty house. he puts on his leg and walks around. he heads outside, only to see toothless trying to catch a butterfly. Toothless sees Hiccup ad heads toward him.

"hey bud, have you seen Astrid?" the dragon shakes his head and Hiccup nods. Hiccup heads inside and gets clothes to head to the cove and get clean. When he heads down the trail to the cove, he sees two dragons having sex, but he leaves them alone and heads down the rest of the trail.

when he gets there, he sees clothes already there, and they look like Astrids, but just as he thinks that, Astrids head pops up from the water.

She blushes and get nervous by the fact that sh is naked. he notices but doesnt say anything.

"Hey" She says after a quiet minute, but she is blushing, a lot.

"Hey" he says back. but he is smart to know that she is uncomfortable because she is naked

"Want me to leave?" He asks, and she actually thinks on it. part of her wants to say "Come in and fuck me" but the other half says "See you later", she cant decide

"Ill see you at the house?" she asks and he nods and he starts heading back up the trail. Once he is gone she starts to relax in the warm water. She spends about another hour or so before she gets out and puts on her clothes and takes the old ones with her. but she feels like she is being watched.

once she makes it up trail, she sees Toothless outside taking a nap, but she walks past him and heads inside. she sees a note that says Hiccup went to the blacksmiths. So she decides to take a nap.

About an hour she wakes up, but didnt want to. she was in the middle of a good dream. but she gets up and heads to her house, to pack.

On the way there, she gets a lot of congrats on the way. but when she gets to er porch she thinks her parents are about to make her life a living hell. when she walks in, they start screaming there heads off at her. they say how worthless she is. how much she would be beer off with snotlout, the list goes on.

when she makes it to her room, she made it without yelling back, that much. but when she goes in her room, it looks like seven dragons fought in there. but she packs anything worth taking, like clothes and personal items.

As she packs, she remembers how snotlout and tuffnut tried to get her for their egos. and Hiccup never tried to get her. but now Snotlout got banned from berk, tuffnut moved, and she is going to marry Hiccup. If Hiccup never tried to get her several months ago, what would be different? She finishes packing and heads to her new house.

Hiccup is pounding at a broken sword, while thinking how lucky he is, to have Astrid by his side. His life changed a lot several months ago. but its a typical day at the forge. no talking just working. but an hour later he finishes and heads home.

He gets home before Astrid, so he decides to get clean at the cove, but a storm is coming.

When he gets there, he puts the new clothes under the bear fur, and takes off his clothes he has on now. and heads in the spring. It starts raining, light at first but it gets heavier. about a half an hour later he gets out, while its raining, and puts on his underwear and pants, and is getting ready to leave.

but before he can put his shirt on, blonde girl comes down the trail running towards him.

he knows its Astrid.

Before he can say anything, she jumps on him, and kisses him. but before he has a chance to say anything, she say one thing that makes him nervous,

"Im ready"

00000

**Third times a charm. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. i did. and dont forget to leave a review and a PM. thank Nayzlen2010 for the rain scene. and next chapter. never leave me my good fans, ore is on its way.**

**-kyle11055**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry i took so long, i really apologize. but school, football, Extreme Wrestling and a ankle injury can always get in the way. and my sister plays some stupid game 24/7, so i either wait for the weekend or whenever she sleeps over our moms house. Now for the good and semi good news, one is that this is me trying to write a lemon, and the last semi good thing is at the end.**

00000

"What?" Hiccup asks, blushing, nervous, wanting to say no, holding Astrid. She kisses him again and laughs after. She feels bothered, and hot all of a sudden.

"I said im ready" Astrid clarifies and he nods, but doesnt know what to do. Does he strip her? Or does he just go in and settle it? Luckily she starts it by kisses him, again and putting her hands under his shirt, while lifting it.

He starts to understand, and helps her pull his shirt over his head, while stopping the kiss, but starts it back up right after his shirt is on the wet ground. He then works with her shirt, thinking its the best thing to do, he is still nervous, maybe if he done it himself a few times, it would be a bit easier, and he wouldnt have a very hard erection in his pants after touching her stomach, and taking off his shirt.

After almost taking her shirt off, he feels her breast bindings, and he gets a bit more nervous, but pulls the shirt off the rest of the way.

"Why you look so nervous?" Astrid asks, out of breath, and kinda wet, not by the rain.

He shrugs his shoulders, and slips his hands under her skirt, and she gasps, sputters, he starts rubbing her with her underwear still on.

He starts to feel macho, because he can make her fall apart in about seven seconds. amazing.

He stops rubbing and picks her up to set her on the bear fur on the boulder, and starts taking off the underwear, and realizes how wet she actually was, because thats all the underwear has, her juices.

As he takes it off, he takes a peak at her center. Bare skin, and looks very tight. Hiccup wonders how his dick is going to fit in it, but it'll work. Soon as that underwear is off, he quickly takes off the skirt, and dives in.

"Unnhanngh" Astrid tries to speak as his tounge makes contact with her clit. He starts off around her tunnel and works his way in it, hitting that pearl, with her juices all on it. He loves this control, he loves the way he can make Astrid feel, and the way it feels.

Just as he is about to lick her pearl again, she slips down near his member and starts taking off the pants. His machoness leaves him, and he is left with nervousness, mostly about opinion, even though she saw it before, it grew a lot since then.

Once the pants off, there is again only underwear inbetween her and, it. but she sends the linen of underwear for a ride, down his legs. but that was a bad idea, because his erection hits him in his stomach.

She goes wide eyed for a second, it grew. Hiccup is decked sorta like a smaller dragon, his member is big in Astrids huge blue gets nervous for a second, for one reason, how is it going to fit?

Hiccup gets worried because shes staring at his dick and it feels like a sad rejection.

But she grabs it and pumps slowly, still really nervous. After a couple pumps, She licks the side, nervous about the actual oral part, but shes done this before. She puts it in her mouth, and bobs her head up and down, until thinks its time to get the hard part over. Shes still sucking his member, but she starts working on her upper breast binding, until Hiccup helps, by ripping takes the cock out of her mouth and glares at him,

"Really?" she says, covering her breasts with her arm.

"Yes, you will be fine" And she stands, too nervous to let him see her, fully nude.

But he has other plans,pulls her close, and whispers in her ear,

"Move your arm, your perfect, and i would never hurt you in any way" That does make her blush, and slowly move her arms out of the way. exposing her.

Hiccup stares at her, she is perfect. to her body frame, to the small yet perky breasts, that look so soft, to her hips that are small, but shes small, to her vagina and legs. He , kisses her, and cups her left breast, softly, while pebbling the nipple.

Now comes the hard part.

They go to the soft and wet grass, it stopped raining, and he lays down, as she climes on.

"You ready?" Astrid asks, nervously, knowing its the hard part.

Hiccup nods, and she starts to sit down. She feels hr walls stretching, and he gets back up, only his had came in, and it did hurt. She knows that isnt going to work.

"Maybe like this" Hiccup gets back up and puts Astrid on her back,and starts slipping in, but it grips his head of his dick like a steel vice. She needs to relax.

"What are you waiting for, do it already" She commands, but he shakes his head, and pulls out the little he got in.

"Relax then" He replies and she glares at him."I am rel-" before she can finish, he pushes in. And she turns wide eyed, and looks at her center, with him in it. hes in her, all the way in. Hes sitting there with his dick in her core, and he wont move. It hurts a little, but he got the hard part over.

"Will you move, at all?" Astrid asks, and gets a return of him pulling out and going back in slowly. The sting comes back, but is backed off by pure pleasure. He starts thrusting i a little harder, but they switch positions,with her on top, and she sinks in, and jumps up and down his member.

After a while she gets too tired, and just keeps rubbing against him. After a minute or so she starts making noises she couldnt make out, moaning was expected but nothing else. Hiccup moves so they are both on their sides, and he s holding her leg up, and he starts grunting with every thrust. soon shes panting too. While they both are at their peak Hiccup grabs her breast pretty forceful, and whispers his love to her, and he releases his sperm inside her, as he does, she reaches her climax, and they soon are exhausted and both in their afterglow.

They are sitting silently, looking up at the night sky, at the stars. Soon they know they have to get up, and they do, well Hiccup does, and carries Astrid home, and she falls asleep instantly on the bed. And he takes off his leg. shes naked still, and he has pants on. He just falls on the ed and has the best sleep ever. What a night.

00000

**Sorry this took forever, like always, but this is a longer chapter. i ask you review and tell me how i did, and for a bonus question, lets have a contest. all you have to do is review what the name of Luck should be, if i like it, ill use it. but review, PM me if you have a question, and hopefully i get the computer again soon. i love you all. Goodnight or goodmorning**


	22. Chapter 22

**FINALLY KYLE11055 HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION! Yes i know, its been three or so weeks, but i have had a hell of a ride during then. I Extreme Wrestle and got burnt a lot, plus i do Football, and then i play as a drummer in a band. I work, i have school, i babysit, the list does infact go on. Also i started writing this without even thinking about what to write, how stupid can i be? Alot. And i also wrote with almost one hand cause i tore and pulled my tricep and bicep. Enough about me, more about that at the end, onward to the story...**

00000

Hiccup wakes up Naked and alone in the bed, or at least it feels that way, until he turns to face the other side of the room, to see a naked Astrid, staring at him with a smile. He smiles back and gets up, hearing his back crack four times.

Last night, the second best night in his history, the first being when they first got together. He hopes that they are always this happy. That makes him think about his wedding, his wedding with Astrid. Just Three days away, What a life he has ahead of him.

He heads downstairs to see a note from his father, he turns a deep red,

_Son, What a night you had, dont worry, im happy for ya, but when you get up from getting your girl Knocked up last night, i need you to come to the clothes store,getting ready for the big day!_

_-Stoick_

He decides to get ready, its almost noon, Stoick most likely has been waiting for him for a while now, But Astrid more than likely wants him to stay, to continue what they did last night, But he has to be noble, for now at least.

He gets his clothes on and heads Back downstairs to grab an apple, then head outside, and of course.

Rain.

He runs down to the clothes store, to see Stoick sitting there, obviously waiting for him. when stoick sees him, he smiles and walks toward him.

"Hiccup what took you so long?" Hiccup blushes and decides to shrug, even though he didnt do it again with Astrid, yet.

Hiccup then sees a very nice suit for him. Great, fitting time. As soon as he puts it on, Stoick accidently grabs Hiccup in the wrong spot, and Hiccup yells,

"Owww, My Balls!" Stoick blushes and says sorry.

It takes an hour for the huge suit to be fitted correctly.

Hiccup walks outside to see the twins. why are they still here? they should have left already. He hears Ruffnut ask him if he has any money so she can buy something, and he says,

"BITCH please" which earns him a slap. He ignores them and heads to his spoiled, sometimes neglected dragon.

When he gets there, Toothless is with male nadder, chatting in Dragon Language, which is fine, he guesses. He grabs food, and Toothless notices him then. Damn dragon, spoiled. He doesnt eat hay or anything like most dragons eat, he gets a bucket full of salmon. Then gets cranky if Hiccups ten minutes late when hes hungry.

He drops the food and Toothless eats, And Hiccup leaves him in peace, and heads to the Beach, and decides to fish with a net he left there before. Catching impressive things before his good old friend Fishlegs comes with hid fishing gear and starts fishing next to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, hows it going, and hows it going with Astrid?" Hiccup thinks, and says,

" Me and her are fine" HE says, and Fishlegs wants to know one thing,

"Did you two get it on?" Hiccup blushes, and Fishlegs smiles at the blushing."Haha, you did, congrats. i can't wait for your wedding, its gonna be off the cliff. you know what, lets have a double date tomorrow, to celebrate" Fishlegs then stops to breathe.

"Ok. Ok sounds good" Hiccup finshes fishing and puts his stuff away, gives a nod to Fishlegs and heads home to Astrid.

When he gets in his room, there is Astrid laying in the bed, reading a book, waiting for him.

"So how was your day?" Astrid asks, and she sounds really happy.

"I had a lot on my plate, and went fishing for food. She decides to stop the conversation, and kisses him, forcefully, and makes him lay down, as she stripes them both, ready for a fun night...

00000

**I dont know the word count on this chapter, but it feels like 1.25 words, sorry. But it was hard to write this without thinking about it first. and this story is wrapping up, so i am still thinking of a name for the sequal, any ideas? Also i found out that not many people really found out that i wrote chapter 21 when i wrote it, so i am making a thing to fix that, for certain people. if you want a reminder when im posting shtuff, PM me your Number, i will text you asking for your name again, and i will remind you. have a great night everybody. i dedicate my next Extreme Wrestling match to all 17,000 views i had. almost 58-0!**

**-Kyle11055**


End file.
